The present application relates to a fuel cartridge used for a fuel cell.
A fuel cell has a configuration in which electrolyte is disposed between an anode electrode (fuel electrode) and a cathode electrode (oxygen electrode). Fuel is supplied to the anode electrode, and oxidant is supplied to the cathode electrode. An oxidation reduction reaction that the fuel is oxidized by the oxidant occurs, and the chemical energy of the fuel is converted to electric energy.
By keeping on supplying the fuel and oxidant, such a fuel cell can continuously generate power. The fuel cell is therefore expected as a new power source for a portable electronic device, different from primary and secondary cells of related art. Specifically, since a fuel cell generates power by using the chemical reaction between the fuel and the oxidant, by using oxygen in the air as the oxidant and keeping on supplying the fuel from the outside, the fuel cell can be continuously used as a power source unless a trouble occurs. Therefore, a miniaturized fuel cell may be a high-energy-density power source necessitating no charging and suitable for a portable electronic device.
As a method of replenishing fuel to the fuel cell from the outside, an interchangeable fuel cartridge is used. A fuel cartridge in which a container body that contains fuel is housed in a package member has been proposed (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-224989).